


Хватай и держи

by Melissa_Badger



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other, UST, fem!Dwalin - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Бифур/femДвалин. Бьёт — значит любит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хватай и держи

**Author's Note:**

> Полный текст заявки: Бифур/femДвалин. Бьёт — значит любит. Домашнее насилие с его и её стороны. Бифура бесит его дама, и он ее жёстко насилует.
> 
> Примечания: 1) расхождение с заявкой; 2) много Торина; 3) помимо Бифур/фем!Двалин присутствуют и другие отношения (см. «много Торина»).

Шум и возню Торин услышал за несколько шагов до поворота. И, замедлив шаг, осторожно опустил ногу в глубокую пыль, прислушался. Стон повторился, и не понять было; диким он каким-то был, неуверенным и одновременно жаждущим. С таким и на ложе стонут, и помирают.

Он всё же заглянул за поворот, да так и замер.

Луна в ту ночь светила неярко, месяц едва начал округляться, но света его хватало, чтобы узнать и привалившегося спиной к стене гнома, темноволосого, с чуть вьющейся смоляной с прядями седины бородой, и фигуру на коленях у его ног. Далеко он стоял, но будто наяву увидел на тыльной стороне ладони, впившейся в бедро, полосы татуировок.

И теперь мужские, нетерпеливо-требовательные стоны совпадали для него с движением лунных бликов по чёрным косам, стянутым на затылке в узел такими же нетерпеливо-требовательными ладонями.

Торин растерялся.

Когда Бифур застонал особенно громко, а Двалин ниже его пояса что-то промычала невнятно — только тогда он будто отмер и осторожно шагнул назад, попятился, чудом не издав ни звука ни одеждой, ни оружием, ни сапогами, не споткнулся о камень, который под ногу подвернулся.

Ушёл, потому что нельзя было видеть ему это. Недолжно показывать это кому-либо, недолжно заниматься подобным вне супружеской постели.

Ушёл, сделал сам для себя вид, что ничего не заметил, что свернул не туда, что слишком много выпил — почудилось. Вернулся в шумный, по вискам ударивший гулом зал таверны. И всё думал, не решался сделать глоток пива, не решался представлять, чтобы она — и сама захотела. А сам хотел в судорожном жесте вытереть губы.

Грязно, омерзительно — так не делают… Чтобы ртом и…

Домой он шёл, вкруг обойдя всё поселение, лишь бы не пойти той же дорогой или любой другой, какой он обычно ходил к дому.

Потом до хрипоты всё ругался с Дис, требовал, чтобы даже не думала тут оставаться, чтобы ехала к мужу в южное поселение, что негоже, мол, мальчишек… Что он тогда говорил, он и сам толком не помнил. Очнулся лишь, когда она подошла к нему, обеими ладонями взяла за щёки и приподнялась на цыпочки, заглядывая ему в глаза с тем же выражением, с каким смотрела на младшего Кили, щупая лоб.

— Да какая муха тебя укусила?

Ответить он не смог, пробормотал — внук короля, наследник рода Дурина! и бормочет, как малец, штаны новые порвавший, — что волнуется за неё, что у него дурное предчувствие, что не ко времени этот поход на Морию.

Ему показалось, что Дис ни капли ему не поверила. 

Но она позволила провести ладонью по своим волосам, ткнулась макушкой в ладонь, ластясь, словно ей и сорока нет и она только-только выскочила к ним навстречу за ворота и нетерпеливо, хватаясь за стремя выпрашивала у него очередную историю, как съездили, что видели, много ли гоблинов зарубили; и фыркала, когда он трепал её по густым кудрям, со смехом прищипывал за щёку, против волоса оглаживал по щеке от подбородка вверх, да поглядывал на Фрерина: не буду я её пугать, не бойся, брат, пусть думает, что всё хорошо.

Он мог бы и сейчас сказать, что всё хорошо, но сам всё вспоминал совсем другие пальцы зарывшимися в совсем другие, но такие же чёрные, как у многих из рода Дурина, волнами ниспадающие волосы. И молчал, признавая повисшее в воздухе, недосказанное ощущение вины.

Выпросив у Траина разрешение проводить сестру к мужу, он уехал с Дис следующим утром.

***

У восточных врат Мории она предстала ему совсем другой. Гладкие виски, гладкая голова… Ни ладонями не ухватить, ни… Нет! Не думать!.. Только боевой гребень, как оставляли себе берсерки.

Удивиться он хоть и удивился, но вида постарался не подать. Не её ради вернулся. Но всё равно невольно благодарен был, потому что не надо было оглядываться, ловил он краем глаза воинственно вскинутое к небу «лезвие» гребня и знал, что Двалин тут, рядом с ним, по левую руку — ту самую, что ближе к сердцу.

Только через два утра после окончания битвы, оплакав Трора, обессилев от расспросов о Траине, обустроив у ручья лагерь выживших, окончательно приняв власть в свои руки, он осознал, что с сегодняшнего часа он больше не наследник. Король без королевства. Победитель битвы, что обошлась дороже десятка поражений.

Среди имён прочих знакомых: убитых и искалеченных — лишь с чужой подсказки сообразил он, что Бифур, гном-мориец, который чудом выжил, получив удар топором в лоб, — это тот самый Бифур. Муж Двалин.

Лекари возились долго, никто не готов был поручиться, что он выживёт. Если честно, то не всегда таких забирали с поля боя, зачастую не было ни времени, ни возможности проверить, жив ли ещё раненый или кровь ещё льётся только потому, что другие тела сдавили это и истекает оно кровью, как соком — в пальцах сжатая вишня.

Но уж кто-кто, а Двалин вытащила, не стала тревожить раны сниманием доспехов, а легко подняла своего мужа на руки и вынесла. Как самый ценный трофей, как единственную награду за эту бойню, как единственное, что ещё можно было спасти, коли пал, равный из равных среди сотен других сыновей и отцов, Фундин.

Время тогда сливалось в бесконечную цепь крови, похорон и плача. Часы ли прошли или дни до той поры, когда он снова увидел её, — Торин не знал. Помнил лишь, что небеса черны были от воронья, жадно глотавшего смоляной дым погребальных костров.

В этот раз она была одна, не было ни Бифура, ни других гномов, ни брата с ней рядом: Балина он как раз отослал проверить, готовы ли обозы. Она стояла в стороне от лекарской палатки, опёршись на неизвестно чей боевой шест. И никакого гребня, лишь сизая, с росчерками царапин полоса там, где прошлась бритва цирюльника. А он-то до сих пор помнил её косы.

— Тебя не узнать, — пошутил он и, взглядом спросив разрешения, провёл ладонью по гладкой лысине. Обычно гномки брили подбородок, оставляли лишь пушистые бачки, некоторые щеголяли усиками, но чтоб голову обрить!..

— Он меня и не узнаёт. А когда узнаёт — лучше б не узнавал.

Развернулась, вывернулась из хватки, когда он попробовал поймать её за плечо, и ушла, нырнула под полог — оставив его думать, что он сказал не так.

Тогда всё и началось.

***

Не считая нужным тревожиться, доверяя ей, её разумности целиком и без оговорок, он и не задумывался, откуда на её плечах, руках, порой в районе шеи и ключиц постоянно синяки. Двалин тренировала и тренировалась в полную силу, мало кто мог перебороть её, а если уж кто и пытался проявить учтивость и быть осторожнее и аккуратнее — о, таких Двалин с особым удовольствием впахивала носом в грязь.

Но в ту весну и лето не до тренировок было. То ли туманом серым с гор тревожное поветрие принесло, то ли морийский плуг проредил не только их тела, но и души, а не то что-то было в Синих Горах. Торговали, ковали, женились, привечали заезжих гостей, растили детей — и гуляли в таверне до поздней ночи будто в последний раз.

И вот в один вечеров кто-то — Равн, что ли — и буркнул ему вполголоса, что дурное творится с Бифуром. Хороший был гном, рукастый, и воевать спорый, и не гнушался ремеслом заниматься. Добрый даже. А тут будто подменили. То огрызнётся, то бормочет на старом наречии, то, говорят, жену стал поколачивать. Равну это показалось очень смешным, потому что скорее Двалин могла поколотить кого-то, чем позволить колотить себя. Но Торин-то лучше прочих знал, что не всегда важнее сила, что и она иногда готова уступить. Знал, потому что помнил.

Иногда, если не соразмерял муж силу своей руки, шутя утешали: бьёт — значит любит. Стали говорить так и про Двалин; гномка же, мол, что с неё взять. Вот только Торину до ярости было обидно, что это же Двалин, росшая наравне с мальчишками, вытянувшаяся крепким дубком и некоторых на полную голову превзошедшая. Лишь Торин мог глядеть на неё сверху вниз, но чаще всего смотрел как на равную. И считать её просто гномкой он не хотел. Зато ковал в те дни даже больше, чем до того, как стал королём.

В тот день у него был заказ… Да, точно, людской. Конечно, заказчик и не знал, что ему будет ковать сам король, но Торину не хотелось спать. Стояла августовская жара. Тяжело дышать было; окатывайся или нет холодной водой, а с трудом засыпалось, и в душной потной полудрёме мысли в голову лезли одна дурнее другой. Уж лучше делом заняться.

Заготовка уже была перед ним, когда дверь скрипнула. Обычно так к нему крались сыновья Дис, но в этот раз тёмная фигура за дверью ничуть не походила на детскую. Рослая, пригнувшаяся, проходя под притолокой, — Двалин.

Щека, висок, частично бровь до глаза — один сплошной кровоподтёк. И то самое, предупреждающее выражение в глазах: скажешь что-то — уйду.

Она присела на один из ящиков, где он сажал мальчишек: подальше от огня и летящих искр (пусть пока просто посмотрят, что после чего делается). Прислонившись виском к холодному камню стены — больно, наверное, — она глядела на него и будто не видела, как спала с открытыми глазами. Торин же продолжал ковать, разве что, может, на мехи давил ступнёй чуть сильнее, чем надо, да молотом сильнее бил. Но кинжал должен быть готов до завтрашнего вечера.

Забурлившая вода дохнула ему в лицо жаром, и раскалённый металл потемнел. Надо было ковать дальше, делать металл пластичным, сбивать кромки острия до толщины волоса, закалять до прославленного сизого отблеска, но руки не поднимались. Злоба с шипением пара будто бы утихла, а сам он почувствовал, как гудят плечи. Давно так не ковал.

— Не хочешь съездить к Дис?

— К Дис?

— Она по тебе соскучилась. Фили и Кили — тоже, всё спрашивают, когда «большая Двалин» снова приедет. 

— По шее они моей соскучились, — пробурчала она, прикрыв глаза. — Нашли себе пони.

Торин промолчал. Фили уже заявил ему, что хочет учиться работать с топором: лучше, мол, меча, а про лук и говорить нечего. Малый совсем да глупый, не в оружии дело, а в руках, которые держат.

— Так поедешь? До распутицы осенней как раз успеешь.

— Ты, небось, со мной?

— Нет. — Заготовка зазвенела, небрежно брошенная на верстак. — Зачем? 

Ему не нужно было смотреть на неё, чтобы знать, что кривая ухмылка, та самая, с которой она и задала вопрос, не исчезла. Какое уж тут уехать, когда что ни день — так новая напасть. То волки с севера забредут, то склока из-за пары колосков, то старики бормочут, что слабы эти горы рудами, осесть-то тут можно, да вот раньше… Раньше!.. Будто он забыл, насколько проще было раньше.

— Мне нужен новый топор, — сказала она вдруг. — Даже два.

— А старый?

— Сделаешь? — не ответила она.

— Сделаю.

Не стал он говорить, что в первую очередь воин, а кузнец уже лишь по необходимости, что есть мастера лучше него — она и без того знала.

Потом говорили, что это опять у Бифура во лбу зазудело, вот ему топор жены что-то не то и напомнил. Балин сам показывал ему обломки, злился, бормотал про проклятого морийца, но стоило Торину задать первый же вопрос: «А она что?» — разговор тут же свернулся. Как червячок, принесённый ветерком на паутине, упал в молоко.

Можно было справить новую рукоять, да и только. Но что с гномки взять: если вместо одного старого — два новых попросила, пусть так и будет.

Увидев её на следующее утро на рынке, Торин подумал, что его неуклюжий совет отвергли, но, нет, через два дня она стала собираться в дорогу. Бифур остался в Синих Горах: к нему как раз приехали погостить братья.

***

Ждал он её не раньше, чем через три недели. Лето — плохой урожай будет — стояло засушливым, и одна польза от этого, что дороги были хорошими.

Справился он за неделю.

Но будущую хозяйку топоры ждали больше месяца. Пылились, отряхивались его рукой от пыли, ждали положенного часа, чтобы предстать перед ней, оказаться в её руках. Скучали.

Хлопнула калитка, и заржал пони. И ещё один, цокнув копытами по камню двора, отозвался недовольным ржаньем. Торин отложил грифель и сразу же глянул, где лежит меч. Но тут раздался детский смех, а потом и весёлое: «Торин? Встречай гостей! Балин сказал, что ты здесь», и снова приглушённый, наверное, ладонью фыркающий детский смех, словно он был медведем или другим хищником — добычей, которую не спугнуть бы раньше времени.

Дис! Сестрёнка…

Выскочил на улицу он в чём был, лишь кафтан на плечи накинул.

Двалин была с ними. Как и ещё три гнома: два брата и младшая сестра, ниже братьев склонившаяся перед ним и чуть не выронившая длинный свиток, пестрящий неровными, нанесёнными, похоже, прямо в седле пометками. Этих гномов он знал и произнёс все благодарственные слова, что проводили и сестру с детьми, и Двалин. Краем глаза он увидел, как та поморщилась: ещё посмотрим, кто кого провожал, — но все приличия были соблюдены. Гномы направились к постоялому двору, а он сам принял из рук Двалин довольного-предовольного Кили, который, как уверен был Торин, место на пони перед Двалин хитростью выиграл у брата.

Принимая из рук сестры Фили, он в утешение подбросил его один раз (ух, растёт, белобрысый) и, рассмеявшись от радостного взвизга, тоже поставил на землю.

Он мог бы так же подхватить за талию и сестру, она всегда для него была легче пушинки, даже когда округлилась в теле и стала не бегать, а ходить как почтенная замужняя гномка и мать. Но та нарочито строго посмотрела на него и лишь чинно — а искорки смеха так и мерцали в карих глазах — приняла его руку.

Когда он обернулся, Двалин уже уводила своего пони в конюшню.

***

Он развернул полотно, стряхнул прилипшую к рукояти ворсинку, на полшага отошёл в сторону, позволяя ей посмотреть. Добротные получились топоры, это он мог сказать без лишнего зазнайства и без лишней же скромности. Может, и не лучше, но и не хуже многих.

— Как назвал? — Любовно, хмуро улыбаясь Двалин провела ладонью по широкому телу лезвия. Он не стал украшать их, потому что знал, что любит Двалин мужское оружие, да и не был уверен, что справится, точнее, что угадает. 

— Хм?

— Топоры как назвал?

— Никак, — удивился Торин. Имена оружию давали по деяниям, или если в ковке знаковым оно было или особенным, как те древние легендарные клинки, что, говорят, охлаждались в крови настоящих чудовищ, порождений Моргота. А у него что? Два топора, ну парные — всего-то.

— «Хватай» и «Держи», — прошептала она вдруг.

Двалин хмыкнула двум топорам, огладила в последний раз сначала один, а потом и второй у самого лезвия, будто проверяла ровность кромки. «Хватай и держи», — кивнула каким-то своим мыслям, а затем неловко, словно в первый раз держала оружие, сгребла оба топора в охапку и поклонилась ему:

— Спасибо.

***

Вечером, хоть и готовила Дис на пятерых, она не пришла. Не пришла и на следующий. А утром третьего дня, когда он разрешил мальчишкам помочь ему в кузнице, к нему пришла Дис. Улыбнувшись и потрепав и светлую, и чёрную макушки, она отослала мальчиков пойти поиграть на речку, но Торин успел увидеть, как на самом пороге оглянулся и раскрыл рот, да промолчал Фили. Пошедший в отца, он лучше чувствовал мать, а может, просто был старше.

Дверь закрылась. «Я первый буду!» — звонко крикнул по ту её сторону Кили, и раздался удаляющийся топот двух пар сандалий.

— Ты выковал?

Ему не нужно было спрашивать, о чём она.

— Я.

Первую пощёчину он пропустил, но второй раз, перехватив руку сестры, ударить себя не позволил.

— Да что ж ты делаешь-то! — всхлипнула она и дёрнула руку на себя. Он выпустил, а потом растерянно (как в тот раз, когда, хвастаясь, показал первый длинный шрам на бедре) увидел, как глаза Дис наполняются слезами, как чернеют и блестят солёной влагой её ресницы. — Что ж ты делаешь?..

Охнув от удара острым кулачком в бок, он, не дав ей вырваться, привлёк к себе плачущую сестру. Он гладил её по волосам, по плечам, успокаивая бившую их дрожь, со смирением и смутной раздражённой тоской чувствовал, как становится вдвое жарче, как влажнеет рубаха на груди. Тихо, склонившись к уху, совсем как в детстве, шептал он в неуверенном утешении её родовое имя. «Быстроногая», его быстроногая Дис, нежная, искрящаяся, ловкая, будто рыбка… Но он дал бы это имя другой, той самой, чьи ноги были неутомимее ног многих мужчин.

Он ждал, пока она не успокоилась, пока не наградила его последним тычком под рёбра и, отстранившись, не вытерла зло мокрые щёки.

— Я ничего не делаю, — прошептал он, поцеловав сестру в лоб. — Я — ничего.

***

Желтоватую тень от синяка на скуле не мог скрыть ни загар, ни жаркий летний румянец. Двалин хохотала, таская на себе Кили, а тот, сползая у неё по спине, всё пытался ухватить её за бороду, обхватывал ногами за бока как вертящееся в речном потоке бревно да кричал, что «так нечестно!»

Торин смотрел издали, а сам всё вспоминал шепотки, подслушанные случайно: что опять этот-с-топором-в-голове буянил. Святость брачных уз была незыблема, это знали все. И если вдовы и вдовцы редко, но всё же порой обретали счастье или успокоение в повторном союзе, то уж совсем немыслимо было бы вмешиваться в цельный чужой.

Но отчего же чем дальше, тем сильнее росло в нём сомнение, подогреваемое непониманием? Двалин была сильнейшей из всех виденных ему гномок, и большинству мужчин тоже не уступала, и уж мужу своему — точно. Почему же тогда?.. Почему!

Неспособный разобраться сам, он не знал, готов ли озвучивать эти вопросы для кого-либо. И не знал, готов ли услышать ответ.

— Торин?

Что-то не то, наверное, было в его лице, потому что вмиг это уже была не гномка, балующая ребёнка, которых так мало было после Азанулбизара, а предупредительно рыкнувшая хищница с детёнышем.

Кили взвизгнул счастливо и поймал всё-таки в ладонь прядь бороды, Двалин лишь досадливо тряхнула головой и осторожно выпрямилась, перехватив мальчика поперёк живота и поставив на землю.

— Нет, ничего, играйте, — попытался Торин улыбнуться и уже собрался пойти дальше, но тут вдруг Кили шагнул вперёд и обвиняюще указал на уже ничуть не весёлую, с вызовом вскинувшую подбородок Двалин.

— Скажи ей! Она специально это сделала!

— Да? Что сделала? — непонимающе переспросил он Кили.

— Косы сбрила! Как держаться?

И столь явным было возмущение младшего из сыновей сестры, что Торин фыркнул и улыбнулся широко, пряча смех. И правда, ну как тут удержаться, если у «пони» больше «поводьев» нет? Не за этим делала, но уела она их, даром ли эти проказники себя самыми умными считают.

Но улыбка его тут же стала бледнеть, когда он вспомнил, как за эти косы хватались другие руки. Нет больше «поводьев», нет того морийца Бифура, которого он сам когда-то с радостью принял среди своего народа. А что есть?

Бьёт — значит любит.

И как бы ни захотелось ему вдруг вот прямо сейчас сгрести её за грудки, встряхнуть, пощёчиной, как на поле боя, привести в себя, прочистить голову, спросить… нет, потребовать ответа!.. Как бы ни захотелось приказать ответить, почему!.. за что!.. зачем!.. он сдержался. 

И будет сдерживаться. Он король, он тот, кто должен всё делать правильно. Как бы и чего бы ему ни хотелось, с какой бы злостью ни видел он не только бледный след синяка на скуле, но и отметины от чего-то тяжёлого на тыльной стороне ладони, почти неразличимые под татуировками, — он всё будет делать правильно. 

Даже если чувствовал он, что добром Двалин никогда ему не ответит и не расскажет, поднимать руку, требовать ответа, бить чужую жену он права не имел.

Но только бить.


End file.
